Codex (treex)
Basic Information Race: Gnome Class: Wizard Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Languages: Common, Draconic, Elven, Giant, Goblin, Gnome, Orc, Sylvan, Undercommon Deity: Issolatha First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Abilities STR: 8 -1 ( 0 pts) -2 Racial DEX: 14 +2 ( 5 pts) CON: 15 +2 ( 3 pts) +2 Racial INT: 18 +4 (17 pts) WIS: 7 -2 (-4 pts) CHA: 11 +0 (-1 pts) +2 Racial Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max -2) HP: 7 = + CON (2) + FC (1) (Wizard 1) AC: 13 = + DEX (2) + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (1) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (2) + Size (1) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 11 = + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (1) + Misc (00) INIT: +2 = (2) + Misc (0) BAB: +0 = 1 (0) + Class 02 (0) CMB: -1 = (0) + STR (-1) + Misc (0) CMD: +11 = + BAB (00) + STR (-1) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +3 = 1 (0) + Class 02 (0) + CON (2) + Resilient (Trait) (1) Reflex: +0 = 1 (0) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) Will: +0 = 1 (2) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (-2) + Misc (0) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Weapon 01: Attack: +00 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Weapon 02: Attack: +00 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Racial Features • +2 Constitution, +2 Charisma, –2 Strength • Small: Gnomes are Small creatures and gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty to their Combat Maneuver Bonus and Combat Maneuver Defense, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. • Slow Speed: Gnomes have a base speed of 20 feet. • Low-Light Vision: Gnomes can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. • Favored Class: Wizard (+1 HP) • Academician: +2 Knowledge (Arcana) • Illusion Resistance: +2 racial saving throw bonus against illusion spells/effects • Keen Senses: +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks. • Weapon Familiarity: Treat any weapon with the word “gnome” in its name as a martial weapon • Gift of Tongues: +1 Bluff & Diplomacy checks, learn one additional language when putting a rank in Linguistics. • Gnome Magic: Gnomes add +1 to the DC of any saving throws against illusion spells that they cast. Gnomes with a Charisma of 11 or higher also gain the following spell-like abilities: 1/day—dancing lights, ghost sound, prestidigitation, and speak with animals. The caster level for these effects is equal to the gnome's level. The DC for these spells is equal to 10 + the spell's level + the gnome's Charisma modifier. Class Features Class 01 Armor/Weapons: Club, Dagger, Heavy Crossbow, Light Crossbow, Quarterstaff Arcane Bond: Gain one bonded object Arcane School: Universal School Spell Focus: +1 DC to spells cast from chosen school (Illusion) Cantrips: Level-0 Spells At-Will Spellbooks: Spells are stored in book, contains all Level-0 Wizard Spells Class 02 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats •Eschew Materials (1st Level): Cast spells without material components that cost less than 1gp. Traits •Magic is Life (Religion): While under the effects of any spell, +2 trait bonus on saving throws against death effects. If reduced to negative hit points while under the effects of any spell, automatically confirm stabilization checks to stop bleeding. •Resilient (Combat): +1 trait bonus to Fortitude saves. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 6 = (2) + INT (4)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Wizard 1) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Appraise 8 1 3 4 +0 Bluff 0 0 0 0 +1 Gift of Tongues Climb -1 0 0 -1 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 4 0 0 4 +0 Diplomacy 0 0 0 0 +1 Gift of Tongues Disable Device 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Disguise 0 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Fly 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 0 +0 Heal -2 0 0 -2 +0 Intimidate 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 10 1 3 4 +2 Academician Knowledge (Dngnrng) 4 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 4 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 4 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (History) 4 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Local) 4 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 8 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 8 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 4 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 4 0 0 4 +0 Linguistics 8 1 3 4 +0 Perception 0 0 0 -2 +2 Keen Senses Perform ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Ride 0 0 0 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive -2 0 0 -2 +0 Sleight of Hand 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Spellcraft 8 1 3 4 +0 Stealth 6 0 0 2 -0 +4 Small Sized Survival -2 0 0 -2 +0 Swim -1 0 0 -1 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 0 +0 Spell Lists (Known) Arcane 3/day (DC 14) 0th-level: Resistance, Acid Splash, Detect Magic, Detect Poison, Prestidigitation, Message, Read Magic, Daze, Dancing Lights, Flare, Light, Ray of Frost, Ghost Sound, Bleed, Disrupt Undead, Touch of Fatigue, Mage Hand, Mending, Open/Close, Arcane Mark 2/day (DC 15) 1st level: Mage Armor, Colour Spray, Silent Image, Sleep Feather Fall, Charm Person, Enlarge Person 1/day (DC 16) 2nd level: None 1/day (DC 17) 3rd level: None 1/day (DC 18) 4th level: None Spell Lists (Prepared) Gnome 1/day (DC 14) 0th-level: Dancing lights, Ghost sound, Prestidigitation, Speak with Animals. Arcane At-will (DC 14) 0th-level: Acid Splash, Daze, Flare 2/day (DC 15) 1st level: Colour Spray, Sleep, {Charm Person}, {Mage Armor}, {Enlarge Person} 1/day (DC 16) 2nd level: None 1/day (DC 17) 3rd level: None 1/day (DC 18) 4th level: None Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Scholar's Outfit -- 1.5 lb Quarterstaff (Arcane Bond) -- 2.0 lb Dagger 2 gp 0.5 lb Backpack 2 gp 0.5 lb Bedroll 1 sp 1.2 lb Blanket (Winter) 5 sp 0.7 lb Sack (10) 1 gp 1.2 lb Chalk (5) 5 cp --- lb Pouch, Belt 1 gp 0.1 lb Rations (12) 6 gp 3.0 lb Waterskin (3) 3 gp 3.0 lb Total Weight: 13.7 lb (Extra weight: 0.175 lb) Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-26 27-53 54-80 Finances PP: 00 GP: 00 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Gender: Age: Height: Weight: Hair Color: Eye Color: Skin Color: Appearance: Demeanor: Background Codex was caught by some elves. Tortured. Ran away. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1